You Can't Resist Soda! OneShots
by raerob4ever
Summary: Oneshot, RaeXRob, a bit of fluff, could almost be counted as crackfic, written in 10 min. Need I say more? Edit: This may turn in to a series of one-shots.
1. You Can't Resist Soda!

Okay, yah, I know I've been gone for quiiiiite a long time. Erm... I'm not going to give any excuses why I'm not updating "Sharing, Loving", other than the fact that I've decided I want to finish the whole story instead of posting it chapter by chapter.

This is a one-shot that was inspired by my cousin, after she told me about her friend who was on a bet on not drinking soda.

Dinky

* * *

**You Can't Resist Soda!**

In the Titans Tower, all was quiet, for all the Titans had left to do their own little things, leaving Raven to finally be able to read her book in peace.

Or so she thought.

The common room doors swooshed open and in marched our favorite red chest-ed bird, who went about his afternoon routine of making his coffee before shutting himself in his room to do more research on… whatever he is always researching on.

Raven frowned at her book. _So much for having the whole tower to myself_…

Oh well. Robin usually doesn't bother her anyways.

"Oh, Raven, do you drink soda?"

_Okay, fine, there has to be a first time for everything, I guess._

"No, and I'm on a bet." deadpanned Raven.

"Why?" asked Robin as he plunked down on the couch next to Raven, mug in hand.

"Long story."

"I have time. I'm interested. This is the first time I've heard you're on a bet."

Raven groaned.

----+----+----

**A Week Ago**

"Here, Raven, try some of this awesome Pepsi! It's green! A new product!" exclaimed the changeling whose skin was the color of the soda he's holding.

"Soda has been known to dissolve teeth and roaches within two weeks. I don't need any other reasons not to drink it."

"But it tastes good! You can't possibly live without soda!"

"I did, and will."

"Alright. Ten bucks says you will drink soda within a week! YOU CAN'T RESIST SODA!!!"

Raven was about to reject, but then a book she had wanted to buy, 10 Ways to Bury the Body, popped into her head. It costs $9.

"Okay, sure."

"Wait, did you just accept the bet?"

"Yes, I did."

"But I was only joking!" Apparently the changeling realized that this is a bet he has a 99.9 chance of loosing.

"Too late."

**End flashback**

----+----+----

**  
**

"Oh, so that's why," said the masked hero.

"That's why what?" asked a suspicious Raven.

"Well," Robin said lightly, poking at the stuffing of the couch, "Beastboy bet me ten bucks I could get you to drink soda in 24 hours."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you can't blame the guy for panicking," Robin defended Beastboy. "Today is the last day of your bet."

"Well, you're not getting me to drink soda."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as he held up the cup that, lo and behold!, did not contain coffee, but was actually filled with coke. "It looks very delicious."

Raven pointedly ignored him and went back to reading her book.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw Robin take a sip of the soda. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face him with an annoyed look plastered on her face, and only had a split second to realize Robin's face was waaayyy too close for comfort when…

A sweet, tangy, and bubbly taste filled her mouth. She swallowed.

"Sorry Raven. I need that ten dollars for something."

And the common room door swooshed open and close yet again, leaving a very stunned Raven alone on the room.

**The Next Day**

Raven opened her door to find a book lying on the ground.

10 Ways to Bury the Body

Inside was a note: _As long as it isn't mine._

Raven smirked.

Fate is as hard to resist as soda, Robin… 


	2. Some Things Are Not Meant to Be Heard

**Some Things are Just Not Meant to be Heard**

It wasn't uncommon for Beast Boy to have his ear pressed against Raven's room.

However, it _was_ rare to see Cyborg with a green owl, both gluing their ears to Raven's door, with Starfire curiously hovering next to them.

"Friends wha-" began Starfire.

"SHH!" hushed Cyborg, "It hurts my ears when you do that. My ear is currently adjusted to be able to pick up even the smallest of sounds. Please whisper."

"I'm sorry," whispered Starfire apologetically, "but why are we outside friend Raven's door?"

In response, Cyborg retrieved a pair of earphones, plugged one end into himself, and gave the ear buds to Starfire.

_Robin: "Raven, c'mon, stop struggling. Just hold still."_

_*creaking of bed springs, rustling of sheets*_

Starfire asked, surprised, "Is that Friends Robin and Raven in Friend Raven's room?"

Both the meta-human and the green owl nodded their heads.

_Raven: "Robin… don't do this to me. I don't want it._

Beastboy squirmed closer to the door.

_Robin: "You're still in denial. We have to do this sooner or later. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you ready?_

_Raven: "… Just get it over with."_

Cyborg's eyebrows twitched.

_*more creaking*_

_Robin: "Alright… I'm putting it in then."_

Starfire's eyes widened in realization.

_Raven: "… Ouch! Can't you be a bit gentler? Actually… Robin… I'm scared… I change my mind…please… stop!"_

_Robin: "Don't close your eyes. Just look at m-"_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" roared Cyborg, knocking down his door and charging up his sonic cannon, only to see--

-- Raven, sitting on the edge of her bed, with Robin standing in front of her, holding the side of her head with his left hand, and brushing away some tears with his right thumb.

Robin: "Ah. It's in."

Raven blinked a few times.

Robin: "See? It's not that bad is it? Can't you see so much better now?"

Raven gave a reluctant grumble of agreement.

Robin turned around to see the gaping faces of the three other Titans. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," retaliated Cyborg, composing himself. "What were YOU doing to Raven?"

Robin gestured to Raven, "As you can see, I'm helping Raven put on her first pair of contact lenses."

Raven turned her head towards Cyborg while gently rubbing the side of her eyes.

Cyborg's eyebrows twitched again. "Contacts?"

"She's still in denial, but apparently her vision deteriorated slightly because of all the books she's read. Why? What did you think we were doing? "

"Nothing," Cyborg replied stiffly, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. He turned and stormed out of the room, dragging a dazed Beastboy in tow.

"Friend Raven, I hope you succeed in putting pieces of the glass in your eyes! Please tell me if you need my assistance." With that, Starfire flitted out of Raven's room.

A minute of silence.

"I'm going to have to ask Cyborg to fix my door. I wonder if he'll be able to fix it before tonight."

"Or… you can just come and room with me for the time being."

"I'LL FIX THE DOOR BY 9PM!" hollered a voice down the hall.

Frowning as he heard the laughter of the two resident birds, Cyborg programmed his ear's sound sensitivity back to normal.

There are some things that are just not meant to be heard.


End file.
